Into the Deathnote universe
by OtakuMikayla
Summary: I apologize in advance for the bad summary, When Ella and her sister are thrown into the world of Deathnote how will they survive keeping themselves and the main characters alive.


**Hello my friends OtakuMikayla here with my first ever FANFICTION! YAAAAYY! Please don't hate even if it is poorly written, I am only 13 and I am really busy with school and sports. I spent almost four hours getting this perfect so I hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the characters.**

"NOOO!" I yelled throwing a popcorn kernel at the TV screen. I was having a death note marathon with my twin sister Elise. We had just witnessed L's tragic death. I sobbed at the screen.

"Why did he have to die.." I cried

Elise rolled her eyes. "Light is better." She said simply.

"You take your fangirl obsession with Light elsewhere." I said to her mock glaring.

"Your mean Ellie." She said, "For that I'm starting over the marathon."

She picked up the remote and turned it to episode one. I wasn't arguing, I loved Death note. I turned my attention to Elise. She was Japanese-American like me. She was the prettier of us. We were not identical. She had silkier hair and deeper eyes. She was also taller and curvier. We were 19 years old. We were students at the local college living together in a small apartment. We were very similar in interests and looks but as I said before, she was prettier. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Eleanor Parker. My dad is American but my mother was born in Japan, my sister and I mostly resemble our mother but our little brother looks exactly like our father. Both my parents were gone though. They died when I was 18.

Elise had a puzzled look on her face. I turned my attention back to the screen. The graphics were distorted and it seemed like it was sucking us in. My hair was in my face like a vacuum were sucking it toward the screen. I made the mistake of blinking then it was black. I opened my eyes and saw a class room. I looked to my left and saw a boy resembling Light Yagami. To my right was Elise. Something black fell outside the window to the left of the boy next to me. I suddenly realized what happened. Somehow we were in the Death note universe.

The bell rang and I walked out of class with Elise.

"Nobody seemed to think we were out of place." I said under my breath.

"I have an idea, let's ask Light to tutor us in genetics or something and confront him after Ryuk shows up." Elise suggested.

"Good idea but first some aliases." I said

"I am Misaki Ayuzawa." She said

"You stole that from Kaichou wa Maid sama."

"I know."

"Then I will be Kiyo Ayuzawa."

"Wait there might be anime here too so my name will be… Natsuko Ayuzawa."

"Good now what are we going to do? We only have about a hundred bucks I have in my wallet, do you have any money?"

"No but I have a genius idea walk into that pole over there and fall over pretend to be unconscious. When I shake you four times open your eyes pretend you don't remember anything."

"That's a horrible idea how would we get into the investiga- Ow." My sister had tripped me and I was falling toward the ground. I hit my head on the hard concrete pavement.

"Oh my god Kiyo!" I heard a feminine someone shout. My head hurt and I was really dizzy.

"I got her." Said another more masculine voice.

"Natsuko?" I asked.

Someone picked me up off the ground.

"We don't have a place to stay at but we need to lay her down somewhere." A voice I think my sisters said.

The light was fading and I could make out two faces above me. One was male and the other looked like, me?

I closed my eyes. Only to find I couldn't open them. When I could open them again I was in a large open room. There were four faces above me. One I recognized as my sister and another as Light but the other two I couldn't really place.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm Sayu." Said the smaller of the two not recognizable faces.

"I'm Light's mom, you can call me Mrs. Yagami." Said the larger.

"Where am I?"

"We brought you to my house since your sister said you didn't have anywhere to stay."

"Yeah, we were supposed to be exchange students but the family gave us the wrong address and we don't have their names." I lied.

"You can stay here if you like." Mrs. Yagami said.

"Oh my goodness thank you so much." Elise smiled at her.

"If it isn't too much trouble." I added not wanting to sound to desperate.

"It's not a problem at all, we have a guest room you two can stay in and I'd rather have two extra people staying here than have the guilt of having put two students out on the street." Mrs. Yagami said with her smile.

"Thank you so much." I was genuinely not expecting this.

"We will leave you two to settle in." Mrs. Yagami said.

"Thanks again Mrs. Yagami, I hope we won't be a bother." Elise said.

"Really it's not a problem." She insisted.

Mrs. Yagami and Sayu left leaving me, Elise, and Light alone in the room.

"What does your mom like? I really want to pay her back somehow."

"She really likes cooking and origami." He said.

"I can get her some really nice origami paper with-"I reached into my pocket and found my hundred dollars had somehow been converted to around 10300 yen. "This." I finished.

I sat up a little higher, my head still hurt but I felt a little better.

"You coming E-"I caught myself, "You coming Natsuko?" I asked

"Sure." She said.

Timeskip Shopping

"We need to get at least two cheap casual outfits each" I said.

"I'll find the clothes, you find something for Mrs. Yagami." She said.

"Deal." She ran off to a small clothes shop and I ran into an art store across the street.

There was some patterned origami paper that seemed nice so I grabbed it and paid for it and ran after my sister into the clothing store.

The clothing store wasn't too expensive, they had a nice sale going on too. I found Elise pretty quickly. She was in the skirts section. She had four casual shirts in our size and two skirts. She was always knew exactly what to get at a mall or whenever we went shopping. She finished quickly and walked home to the Yagami house.

"I wonder if we could ever go home."

"I don't know If we want too" I replied.

"I get where you're coming from, the only one still at home that cares is Jackson," (There little brother.)


End file.
